A Thank You
by Rivulet027
Summary: Father's Day ficlet. Rocky is confused when he gets a Father's Day card from Justin. Rocky and Justin friendship.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers.

A/N: Much thanks to pockythoughts for giving me feedback when I wasn't sure on a few points.

A/N2: Bunny wouldn't leave me alone, though I have to wonder if I'm odd since this is the second Father's Day fic I've written and I haven't written any Mother's Day ones.

A Thank You:

Rocky stared at the card. He turned it over in his hand, frowning at it. He picked up the envelope, glancing at Justin's return address. This wasn't the first time he had received a card from Justin, cards and phone calls were just easier with the two of them as busy as they were. Why this card? Rocky dropped the envelop back onto his desk, ran his thumb over the words 'Happy Father's Day' and opened the card.

It wasn't sappy, it was even slightly funny, bringing a smile to his lips. Also Justin had just written 'Thanks' and then his name.

It was a Father's Day card. Why had Justin sent him a Father's Day card?

Rocky set it down, picked it back up and turned it around again. Then he set off for the phone.

"I'm confused," he complained when Justin picked up the phone.

"About?"

"This card," he explained as he set it on the kitchen counter and began rummaging through the fridge. Having access to a fully stocked fridge was defiantly one of the perks of being home for summer break.

"I saw it and wanted to give it to you," Justin explained, "I got my dad a different one."

"Okay," Rocky said as he picked up a container of leftover and sniffed it. He peeked further as he asked, "Who else did you send them too?"

"You and my dad," Justin said, "Though I didn't have to send my dad one since we live together."

Rocky paused. Oh.

"I didn't get one last year," he pointed out.

"Want my excuses?" Justin asked.

"Nah," Rocky decided, "It's a nice card. Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Hey, am I still picking you up tomorrow for the movie?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Three," Rocky answered.

"What time does the movie start?" Justin asked.

"Four, but I promised I'd pick up Tommy too," Rocky stated as he decided he didn't want the container he picked up. He pulled out the left over lasagna and put it on the counter.

"What time did you tell Tommy?"

"Two-thirty and we should be over there about three fifteen," Rocky said, "So we have plenty of time to get to the movie, makes sure everyone else is there, have a snack and go in."

"Good plan," Justin said.

"Thanks," Rocky smiled, "Thanks for the card."

"Welcome," Justin laughed, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Rocky agreed as he hung up the phone.

"Heat some up for me too," Rocky's dad said as he came inside and began to get himself a glass of water.

Rocky nodded as he started to dish out the lasagna, "I'll be outside to help in a moment. Sorry, it took me and Adam longer to narrow down his school choices than I thought it would. I picked up the mail too, it's in the basket."

His dad nodded, "I'm taking a break. Your brothers are making progress on their treehouse and you helped yesterday. Your mom's out there making sure they don't break their necks. I'm suppose to bring them the lemonade."

Rocky smiled as he put the first plate in the microwave then found a tray to put glasses on.

"Thanks," his Dad smiled as he pulled out the lemonade, set it on the counter and the picked up the card Rocky had left there.

"I'm saving your card till dinner," Rocky explained as he began filling glasses with ice.

This got him a quirked eyebrow and the card opened. The card was set down and the glass in Rocky's hand taken and put on the counter before Rocky found himself enveloped in a hug.

"You know, I'm proud of you," his father said, "not everyone would've been caring enough to keep in touch with someone so much younger than themselves. You saw that he needed a friend and you did your best to be that friend. You're also blushing worse than your indecisive friend."

"Hey! He's not indecisive," Rocky defended, then laughed and hugged his father back harder, "Thank you."

His father nodded and picked up the card again as Rocky started to go back ice and glasses. Rocky paused when his father tapped him with the card, "Just remember this is the only one I want to hear from until you're through college."


End file.
